My Final Fantasy Dream
by Complete Ediot
Summary: My dream I had about Final Fantasy X. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Rapping, and acting like girls, Seymour never gets to say hello. Yuna has Demented dreams, and Yuna and Rikku gets dummber and SOMETIMES smarter by the second.


**My Final Fantasy Dream**

**By: Complete Ediot**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy X, X-2, Ebay, or the characters from InuYasha.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

" Why am I wearing such sluttyish clothes?!" said Rikku.

Rikkku was wearing her outfit in X-2. She looked around and there is this guy in a red cape. He was about 12 feet tall and that's all I could see from down there.

"Come with me, Rikku." commanded Auron.

Rikku obeyed and decided to come cause if she didn't then I would probably get squished. They started walking in the Farplane, and as they walked through it he kept getting shorter and shorter. When we got out of the Farplane he was his real height. Then, she saw Tidus and Yuna coming towards them, but Yuna wasn't acting like Yuna. She looked like she just got done selling her brain on Ebay. Rikku went over there and started talking to Yuna.

"Yunie, is that you?"

"Huh. How do you know me? **STALCKER!!!**"

"Okay?!"

**"SHAME ON YOU! YOU KNOCKED HER UP TO HARD!"** exclaimed Auron.

"No, I did... What do you know?! I didn't do anything that concerns water and Yu..." started Tidus.

"Ahem."

Tidus turned his head while making a scared sound.

"Yunie, are you okay?"

"Oooh. Is this suppose to happen?"

She was showing me that her bra strap broke.

"That happens. Now we got to fix it."

"I can fix it! I can fix it!"

She grabbed a grenade and pulled the nob off and stuck it on the strap.

"Done. Ooooh! My bra can talk. It's saying 5,4,3,2..."

Rikku grabbed the grenade and threw it in Seymour's temple.

(With Seymour)

"Now, I think I will go outside and say hello to the people of Spira." proudly said Seymour.

Then, a grenade rolled right in front of him.

"1"

"Mother F..."

**BOOM!!!** Seymour got cut off with a grenade.

(Back to the gang)

"He he he he he heeeeeeeeee! **KABOOM! **He he he he heeeeeeee!" Yuna laughed while clapping wildly.

**"KABOOM!"**

**"TIDUS WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"** screamed Rikku.

"Nothing really. Well I did do something that concerns... started Tidus.

"Ahem."

Tidus turned his head while making a scared sound.

"Hey, you did something with Rikku, because I got it all in ths sphere."

"I did nothing that concerned Rikku and a bush."

"Ahem."

Auron turned his head and said, "What? I'm older so get over it."

Yuna fell on the ground, clapping her hands, moving back and forth shouting,**"KABOOOOM!"**

**'GOD! I'M DEALING WITH A MENTAL CASE!' ** screamed Rikku in her head.

Then before you know it Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pop out of the middle of no where.

"Uh huh, boyfriend. You just didn't." said Sesshomaru.

"Uh huh, you just didn't uh huh me." said Inuyasha.

Then they just turned into gangsters all of a sudden.

"Yo, I just did so watcha gonna do about it." rapped Sesshomaru.

"I'm gonna kick your ass hear in a minute, dog." rapped backed Inuyasha.

"I'm not the one with the ears. I have the pimp white fur."

"Jealous of my ears, homie G?"

"You suck at rapping."

Then, Yuna came up and stole Sesshy's fluffy.

"**EEK! **Fluffy. Nice soft..."

Then, she started to snore.

"Pink fluffy clouds. He he he..." Yuna said talking in her sleep.

"**WHAT THE HELL! **Tidus you need to stop knocking her up, ya know." Rikku told Tidus.

"I can't help..." Tidus started.

He turned his head slowly while making a sound.

"I didn't say it yet." Auron said.

Tidus turned his head back around.

"Ahem."

Tidus turned his head slowly while making a sound.

Auron just laughed at Tidus's stupidity.

"I want my fluffy back." commanded Sesshomaru.

"Good luck with that." Rikku stated.

Yuna picked up a stick and started making it slide across her arm.

(Yuna's Dream)

_"Oooh! There's a bathroom. Hey, this looks like a cool thing."_

_Yuna picked up a razorblade and started cutting herself._

_"He he he... Blood's gushing out! I want to poke it."_

_Yuna started poking the blood._

_"This is cool! Oooh, there's a lot of blood on the floor!"_

(back to the gang)

Yuna didn't know that she was talking out loud while she was sleeping.

"Uh, I'm taking my fluffy and I'm leaving." Sesshomaru told everybody.

Sesshy grabbed his fluffy and replaced it with a pillow. Then he disappeared, but Inuyasha left a long time ago.

"Okay, that was freaky." Rikku pointed out.

"I don't wanna know what she's dreaming about."

(Yuna's Dream)

_"Ooh! I'm outside! Hey, there's a nice shiny thing! I want to poke it!"_

_It was a saw and she was poking the blades._

_"Ooh! It's making a saw sound, but it can't be a saw though."_

_The saw was on and she had her index finger on the blades._

_"It tickles!"_

_"Time to switch."_

_She puts her index finger down and puts her middle finger on the blades._

_"He he he...this is fun."_

Back to gang)

**"SHE'S FLIPPING ME OFF!" **Tidus yelled.

Tidus got out his sword and was about to hit Yuna. Then Tobli walks in front of him. Tidus stopped in confusion.

"Where did that fat beak brain midget come from?" asked Tidus.

Tobli walked near Yuna.

"What's up with her?" asked Tobli.

"She's sleeping." Rikku answered back.

"Well, why is she flipping me off?! I'm gonna teach her a lesson."

He walked to her side and she grabbed hs neck and started twisting it.

(Yuna's Dream)

_"ooh there's a pole!"_

_She twisted her hand on the pole._

_"It's a twisty pole, cool!"_

(Back to gang)

**"HELP! SHE'S CHOKING ME!!" **squirmed Tobli.

**"THIS IS HILARIOUS!!"** shouted Tidus.

(Yuna's Dream)

_**"EW!! **The pole is sweaty! Time to throw out the pole."_

(Back to gang)

Then, Yuna strapped a grenade and threw him in Seymour's palace again.

(Seymour's Place)

Seymour was outside and was going to greet everybody when Tobli appears right in front of him.

**"HELP!!!!"** yelled Tobli.

"1."

Oh sh..." started Seymour.

He got cut off with the grenade.

(Yuna's Dream)

_"Ooh! I see Tidus. Hey, it's short and stubby."_

(Back to gang)

Everyone turned around and stared at Tidus with their eyes bulging out.

"She don't know anything. I swear." blurted out Tidus.

"Ahem."

Tidus turned his head slowly while making a scared sound.

Then, Yuna wakes up and looks at Rikku.

"Don't even bother telling me." Rikku explained.

Yuna stared at her in confusion.

"Okay, but I got one question...Is this normal?" Yuna asked.

Yuna took off her head.

"No. That suppose to be connected to something."

"Oh, okay."

"How did you do that? I can't do that. At least, I don't think so."

Rikku tried pulling her head off. It didn't work.

'I need to try a different hairstyle next time. Because this one is just to damn irritating.' thought Rikku.

Yuna put her head back on. Then, it started spinning by itself.

**"WEEEEEEEE!!!"** Yuna screamed.

**"HOLY SHIT!!"** Rikku shouted.

"Is it normal to get dizzy? **WEEE!**"

Yuna's head stopped spinning, but it wasn't in the right place.

**"HEY! WHERE'D THEY GO?! OOOH! A BOW!"**

" You might need to spin your head again."

"Why?"

"Your head is on backwards."

"Oh."

She spinned her head again.

**"WEEE!!"**

Then, it landed sideways on her body.

"Hey, I found one of them and half of my bow is still there. **YAY!**"

"Spin again."

"Okay."

**"WEEE!!"**

Yuna's head was in the right spot now.

"Is this right? Hey, I found them!"

"Ya, that's right."

Then, Wakka and Lulu came out of the Farplane.

"Where have you two been?" Rikku asked.

"Uh, in the Farplne, ya." answered Wakka.

"What did you two do?"

"Nothing that concerns you. What happened to Yuna?" Lulu asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothing. I'm completely fine." answered Yuna.

She was back to normal and Rikku got dummer.

"Ooh! Where are we going? Huh! Huh!" Rikku said jumping up and down with excitement.

"God, she's getting annoying." Auron pointed out.

"Let's go." ordered Tidus.

They started walking all the way to Gagazet Mountain, and along the way Rikku kept saying, " Are we there yet? Are we there yet? how about now? Are we there now?"

They got to Gagazet Mountain and was about to go to Zanarkand when, the all mighty Seymour popped up.

"Now, I finally get to say my peace. I would like to say hel..." started Seymour.

**"OOH! BAD MAN! BAD MEN GO BOOM, BUT YOU NOT BOOM?! YOU GO BOOM!"** blurted out Rikku.

Rikku threw a grenade at Seymour.

"1."

"Damn."

**BOOM!!!** Seymour blew up.

"Keep her away from the grenades." Auron commanded.

**"NO! MY BOOMS! STAY AWAY!"** Rikku screamed.

Rikku made a hissing sound like a cat and was making a claw fist.

Everyone walked off and went to where Seymour blew up.

Rikku kept dancing and pointing while saying, "Ha, ha, ha, ha."

Auron grabbed her and they walked on.

They are at the Zanarkand Ruins now. They were just about to fight Yunalesca when...

**"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"** Rikku kept repeating.

Rikku kept poking Yunalesca while saying hey.

"What?" Yunalesca asked.

Rikku laughed.

Yunalesca turned back around.

"Now, this is it. It's..." started Auron.

**"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"**

"What?!"

"Hi."

"Rikku, your turn." Auron told her.

**"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"**

**"WHAT!!!!!!"**

**"BOO!"**

Wakka threw his ball at Yunalesca. Now, she was dying.

"Rikku, you need to start acting like me." Lulu told Rikku.

"Oh, so I need to be you! Okay, I got it."

Rikku took her bra off.

"So, now I can act like you."

"No! You need to put thatback on."

**"HELLO, I'M DYING HERE!!"** screamed Yunalesca.

"You need to put this back on."

"Oh, but I want to be just like you, Lulu."

"Of course you do but you can do that by having your bra on too."

Everybody was shocked by what they were hearing.

**"I'M DYING HERE! HELLO! OH FUCK! NEVERMIND!"**

"I wanna see. I wanna see." Auron said trying to get around Lulu.

**SMACK!**

Lulu smacked him and put Rikku's bra back on.

Everybody went to where Yunalesca was.

**"I'M DYING!" **Yunalesca screamed.

"Fuck off, bitch." Auron said.

**"GRENADE!"** Rikku yelled.

"1."

"Kutabare(1)." Yunalesca managed to say.

**BOOOM!**

**THE END**

**Well, that's my dream….yah, I'm a nutcase….**

**(1)- Kutabare means Fuck You**


End file.
